vantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Helix
'''Helix '''is a Vell geologist and one of Kaelan's squadmates. Background Not much of Helix's early life is known. He is unusual in that he was born on land. Most Vell eggs are layed and fertilized in rivers, but Vell are capable of sexual reproduction similar to mammals, in which case the child is conceived and born on land. Helix is thus also uncommon in that he knew his mother growing up; he continues to interact with her occasionally, though she works in deeper waters. From a young age he was interested in the land, and as soon as the opportunity arose he specialized in geology, landing him a job on a reconaissance and research squad that took frequent jobs on land. He became unpopular with the Vell technocratic leaders for his rebellious attitude and interest in trade with the Nemiens; however, his natural aptitude on land meant he was able to rise up the ranks to become leader of his squad. Physiology, Personality and Abilities Helix is uncommon among Vell for his attitude: though by human standards he would be considered level-headed, he is seen by many of his own kind as rash and immature. Nevertheless, he is naturally sociable and considerate of others, which makes him an excellent squad leader. He is also very curious, which sometimes brings him into dangerous situations: if faced with a new discovery, he will sometimes venture farther inland than is safe for him, though he is careful to make sure his squad is not put in danger because of his actions. Finally, though intelligent, he is not as articulate as many Vell, which gives him a disadvantage when communicating with the Technocracy or the Consensus. Helix's body is slightly more turquoise than most Vell, and his head-fins are sharper and longer than average. Rather than dark blue, the darker scales on his chin and on the tips of his fins are purple.? Helix is physically fit both on land and on water. He is most proficient in close-range and heavy weapons, and even has some skill in hand-to-hand combat on land. As a geologist, he is considerably knowledgeable about rocks, land formations and geography, and thus understands ideal locations to excavate for minerals or explore the land, and likely migration patterns of animals, including the Nemiens. Relationships Kaelan Helix's team was the one that initially found Kaelan, but Helix himself had little interaction with her during this time. He expressed curiosity about her, and at the meeting of the Consensus, he spoke out, saying that she would be more useful for experiments alive and not significantly injured. He also questioned whether she might be intelligent, noting that his squad found the place she had been living for three weeks, and there were traces of fire and cooked food. He next met her after she had proven her sentience, when Father Endrivin suggested that she accompany his squad to the surface. The other squad members were reluctant, but he approved of the suggestion, pointing out that she was faster on land than they were, and thus wouldn't be a significant burden as long as she had a guard. As Kaelan's trips to the surface became more frequent, she and Helix started to have more conversations. As she became more fluent in the Vell overworld language, she was able to tell him more about her home planet and her history. In time, he gave her more responsibilities, even requesting to the Technocracy that she be made an official member of the squad. Over the years they even became friends--though most Vell distrusted Kaelan, Helix had some respect for her, saying, "anyone who can survive three years without their whole species has earned my respect."